The Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy ep5
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: They're not aliens. They're not astronauts. And they're not from our world. They are... "Fairies"! {Episode 5: A Trip To Earth}
1. Chapter 1 A Trip To Earth

(previously on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; The Winx Club fairies were all wondered who is the mysterious boy Novia has been sneaking out to see lately and they vowed to keep watch on her in order to find out who it is. Meanwhile, the Black Trix were also spying on them, plotting to crush the Winx by using Novia's new beau as a tool to destroy the fairies. But their plan has backfired as the Winx fought back and they finally accept Rondos for who he is. But the Black Trix refused to accept defeat this easily.)

It was a fine day on the planet of Vantaillas and Deltrella is in session. As the students were finishing their quiz, the bell ranged. That meant the classes are over for the week for it was spring break next week. Novia and her friends were psyhced for their plans to hang out together during the break. They meet up with each other down the hall.

"Yes! Spring break is here!" cheered Sherris, raising her arms in delight. "Can you believe it?"

"Yeah. Finally." said Janus.

Brunknox turns around, walking backwards, smiling at the others.

"So, anybody have plans for the break?" asked Brunknox.

"Well I have nothing planned for the break." said Novia, shrugging her shoulders. "So I'm pretty open all next week."

Sherris runs up to Novia and puts her arms on her shoulders.

"That's kool. We can go shopping together." Sherris suggested cheerfully.

"Well, I guess I can do that." said Novia.

"Oh no. You two are not going shopping without me." Janus says as she steps in front of Sherris.

"Why not? Everyone can come." said Novia, smiling.

The gang headed to their dorm room to pack up. As soon as they got in, Aaron was already set. They began to wonder.

"Hey, Aaron." said Leela as she looks at all of Aarons baggages. "What you doing?"

"Hey there. I was getting ready to head back home for spring break." said Aaron as he got done packing his last bag.

"Wait. You're going back home?" Janus wondered.

"Yeah. Back to earth, you know, to visit my family for a week." said Aaron. "I bet they're waiting for me down there."

Novia began to wonder about the planet Earth.

"Earth? What is that, may I ask?" Novia asked Aaron.

"It's the planet I grew up on. A planet where us humans live." said Aaron.

"Humans, huh?" says Beautrice, thinking about it. "I never been to that planet before."

"I have." said Brunknox. "I been there before. And that is where I met Aaron when he found out he was a fairy."

The Winx turned to Brunknox. They were amazed of his short story.

"Wow, really?" Leela asked.

"Yeah." said Brunknox, nodding.

"That is true." said Aaron, walking up to the group. "I met him first before he introdeuced me to you guys."

"I could've have imagined it." said Novia, smiling with her eyes.

Sherris began to look around and notices something.

"Umm guys, where the rest of the group?" she asked, wondering.

"Well, Kartanna is still finishing up with her technology class, so she'll be with us shortly." said Aaron. "And Hictor just got done with his history class minutes ago, so he should be on his way up here."

Beautrice turns to look at Zieque, whom was playing his video games in his room.

"And we already know what he's doing right there." said Beautrice, pointing at Zieque.

"Oh, and yeah. That." said Leela, joking.

Everyone laughed along with her humor. Novia turn to Aaron.

"So how long are you going to be staying on earth?" asked Novia.

"Just for a week." said Aaron.

"Oh ok. But I never really been to earth before." said Novia.

"Niether have we, Novia." said Sherris, walking up to her.

"Well, except for Brunknox who has been to earth before we have." remarked Beautrice.

This just in, Aaron just had an idea.

"Say, do you guys want to come with me to earth?" Aaron asked the Winx. "Just to see what it's like there? Knowing that you guys haven't been there before."

The winx fairies turned to each other and they all finally agreed.

"Sure, we will come with you to earth." said Leela and now she turns to her friends. "Guys?"

Beautrice shrugged.

"Why not. I'll go as well." said Beautrice.

"I'll come too!" says Sherris.

"Count me in." says Leela.

"I wanna come too!" said Janus.

"I can't wait to see what earth looks like." said Novia.

This just in, Zieque stopped playing his video games after overhearing the conversation about earth. And then he rushed up to join the group.

"Did somebody say earth?" asked Zieque.

"Oh finally, someone just got off his behind." joked Beautrice.

Everyone laughed along with her in which left Zieque to became confused.

"What?" wondered Zieque.

"Oh nothing." said Aaron, putting his bags next to the other bags. "We were just talking about going to Earth. My home planet."

"Oh yeah! Earth!" Zieque shouts joyfully. "I heard they has the best video games there."

"Yeah, you would be excited for that, Zieque." said Janus, rolling her eyes.

"When are we going to earth?" Zieque asked Aaron, getting all hyper.

Aaron smiled as he pats Zieque on his shoulder.

"Well as soon as Hictor and Kartanna joins us." said Aaron. "We are going tomorrow morning."

The winx cheered in excitement.

"Yay!" both Sherris and Janus shouted loudly. "We are going to earth! We are going to earth!"

Meanwhile, at Despairia, Katrissa and the Black Trix were spying on the Winx. They were sickened with their happy and cheerful ways.

"Ugh! I can't stand to look at them like this!" said Eyna, turning her head away.

"Yeah! I want to wipe the smiles of their faces so badly." said Jarz, clutching his fists tighter.

"We will, my brothers and sisters." said Katrissa, playing with her long black hair.

As Cyclonus looks into the crystal eyeball, it showing the winx where planning to go to earth with Aaron. Hictor and Kartanna just joined them. After hearing this, Cyclonus smiled evilly and he informs his siblings of their trip to earth.

"And it looks like we're luck, brother and sisters." said Cyclonus as he shows the Winx to his Black Trix siblings. "They are leaving tomorrow morning and heading to a planet called Earth."

Katrissa crepts closer to the crystal eyeball.

"That's what they think!" said Katrissa, smiling wickedly as she scratches her fingernails on the crystal eyeball.

Over time, the Black Trix hatched a plan to follow the Winx to Earth and do what they can to ruin their spring break trip.

 **{end of chapter 1}**


	2. Chapter 2 A Trip To Earth

**{chapter 2}**

The day has come and the Winx fairies were all set to go. They arrived at the ships area, where Hictor and Aaron were waiting for them by the Starbeam's Wing. The Winx got on board and Hictor activated the ship to take off.

"Next stop, planet Earth!" Hictor announced playfully as he takes the ship up in the air.

With the astro burners fully powered up, they left the planet Vantaillas. However, the Black Trix created an invisible ghoul ship of their own and they followed the Winx on their to Earth undetected. As the ship reached high speed, Novia stares out of the window, gazing at the stars for she has never seen the other part of the galaxies before. Brunknox came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" Brunknox says. "You okay, Novia?"

Novia turned to face Brunknox.

"Oh, Brunknox. I'm okay." said Novia, flicking her long salmon hot pink hair. "I'm just excited about seeing another planet. Just like Earth."

"Oh trust me, you will love planet Earth." said Brunknox. "That, I promise you."

Sherris was very excited about going to Earth. So she impatiently taps her high heels on the floor. Beautrice became irritated of the noise Sherris was making.

"Uh, Sherris. Can you calm it on the feet tapping?" said Beautrice, looking rather annoyed.

"What? I can't help it." said Sherris as she keeps tapping her feet. "I'm so excited to see what Earth looks like."

"We all do, Sherris." said Kartanna. "But seriously, calm it on the tapping. I can hardly concetrate on my work."

"Wait. You actually brought your homework with you?" asked Janus, staring at Kartanna weird.

"Yes, I need to finish before the end of the semester." said Kartanna. "So I gotta bring it with me."

As they reach to the other galaxy, the Black Trix followed quietly. From the distance, they plots to make it a dangerous trip for the Winx fairies. They turned to each other, wickedly smiling.

"So this is the solar system." said Jarz.

"So stupid looking." said Eyna, folding her arms.

"But perfect." said Katrissa, flicking her long black hair. "Now let's ruin their day.

She turn to Cyclonus.

"Brother dear, Cyclonus. Storm things up for our fairy friends." commanded Katrissa.

"Don't mind if I do." said Cyclonus as he smiles wickedly.

He then conjures a huge deadly solar storm and aims it on the Winx Club's ship. The deadly solar storm hits the ship, instantly endangering them on board. The Starbeam's Wing went on a high alert. The Winx fairies began wondering what was going on.

"What was that?" said Zieque, who fall out of his seat.

"Did we hit something?" said Leela, wondering.

"Kartanna, help me scan the area." said Hictor.

"I'm on it." said Kartanna as she and Hictor scanned the solar area.

The scan detected a high level of solar storm activity surrounding the ship.

"We're getting a high level solar storm in the mid space." said Hictor. "And it's damaging our ship."

"Talk about not good." said Kartanna.

"Brace yourselves, Winx!" shouts Aaron.

The Winx club fairies brace themselves as the Starbeam's Wing took a deadly sucker punch from the solar storm that Cyclonus sent after them. The ship was being tossed around by the storm's massive strong winds like a toy. Novia looks up and comes up with a plan.

"We gotta get out of the storm!" said Novia.

"But how are we gonna do that?!" said Beautrice. "Unless you got a plan, Novia!"

"I think I do." said Novia, getting up. "I don't know if it's gonna work, but we have to try."

"Well, it's better than being pound on by the storm!" said Brunknox, getting back up on his feet.

"Let's do a teleport convergence spell." Leela suggests.

"Good idea, Leela!" said Novia. "All together!"

They all use their magic to orb the ship to a safe point.

"Teleport Magic Convergence!" they all said, and the magic spell orbs the Starbeam's Wing out of the deadly solar storm.

The Black Trix were enrage that the Winx escaped them.

"Urrrrrr! We nearly got them right where we got them!" yelled Jarz, smashing the pallad.

Cyclonus looks at Jarz angrily.

"Do you mean I had them?!" scolded Cyclonus.

Katrissa stop the two brothers from fighting.

"We still can track them. So we still get those fairies." said Katrissa, smiling wickedly.

"She's right. I can use my dark wolf senses to smell the fairies out." said Zenna, using her power to track the Winx down. "They are not far from us now."

"Nice job, Zenna." says Katrissa. "Now we're onto these fairies now. And this time, they will not escape."

The Black Trix continues to find the Winx. Meanwhile, the Starbeam's Wing was teleported safely close to the Earth's orbit. The Winx fairies became relieved to be out of the solar storm.

"Did we make it?" says Sherris, wondering.

Aaron looked at the Earth at the far view.

"Yes. We made it." said Aaron. "We're here.

"YAY!" screamed all the fairies with joy

Novia couldn't believe that the Earth is so beautiful from the far view of the ship.

"Wow. Earth. I'm finally seeing it." says Novia in surprisement.

Hictor steers the Starbeam's Wing towards the Earth.

 **{end of chapter 2}**


	3. Chapter 3 A Trip To Earth

**{chapter 3}**

As the Starbeam's Wing approached the earth, the Winx fairies were excited and eager to see what Earth has to offer. Hictor lands the ship onto a safer ground where humans can't find it. The girls were already itching to go explore the planet, as well as Zieque himself, wanted to go see the video games they got in stores. Kansas City is Aaron's hometown on Earth, where he grew up in. But before they can wander off in their excitement, Aaron had to burst their bubble.

"Uhh guys. Don't wander off too far away here or you all will get lost." says Aaron.

The fairies turn to him with a questioning expression on their faces.

"Awwwww!" they all said in unison.

Remember? Earth is a big planet to live in." said Aaron. "It is a small world after all, as they say here. But just try not to get carried away while we're here. Okay?"

"Okay, Aaron!" says all the girls as they continue to walk around in Kansas city.

Novia look around her. She has never been to earth before and now she is finally witnessing the planet up close and personal. Brunknox, Hictor and Aaron walked up to her.

"Pretty nice here, huh?" said Brunknox, gently shoving Novia with his elbow.

"Why yes. To think that my planet, Neongraide and Vantaillas is beautiful enough." remarked Novia. "But Earth? It is also so beautiful."

"That makes two of us right here." said Hictor as he stood by Novia's side, watching the birds soring through the sky. "This is way different than where I live in Zenith."

Novia turns to Aaron.

"I can't believe you live here, Aaron." said Novia.

"Ah it's not that special." Aaron says as he shrugs with pride. "But I do have to admit, I did vow to go to New Mexico for vacation one day."

"New Mexico?" Novia wondered.

"You'll see once we visit earth more often." said Aaron.

"So are you gonna unpack your things or what?" Brunknox said to Aaron.

In a split second, Aaron remembered his baggages.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." said Aaron as he went aboard the ship to gather his belongings.

Novia turned to Brunknox as he stretches his arms.

"Well, what do you think, Novia?" asked Brunknox. "You like it here so far?"

Novia nods with her smiling eyes.

"Yes, I think this is gonna be the best spring break ever." said Novia, smiling.

Meanwhile out of the earth's atmosphere, the Black Trix were about to enter the planet, where they track down the Winx.

"They're on planet Earth." said Zenna as she uses a wolf hound's tracker spell to find the fairies. "They think they can hide from us? Well they thought wrong!"

Katrissa smiled wickedly as she brush her fingers through her long black hair.

"Those fairies won't know what hit them." said Katrissa.

"When are we gonna ambush them? I'm eager to break them all!" said Jarz, clutching his fist tight.

"Be patient, little brother." said Cyclonus, patting his shoulder. "We will break them all. But first, we need to be smart about this."

"Cyclonus is right. We need to be dirty and sneaky." said Katrissa. " And when the time is right, Let's rip the wings off their backs."

They all laughed wickedly. But then, Eyna folded her arms angerily.

"And just exactly how are we gonna do that?!" snapped Eyna in disgust. "Those stupid annoying fairies will always outsmart us. And they'll beat us again."

Katrissa turns to Eyna.

"Well that's about to change. All we have to do is to find their hearts, and crush 'em hard!" said Katrissa with a wicked smirk.

"Ooh I like the sound of that." said Zenna, cracking a evil smile.

The Black Trix looked at the Earth as they approached it and lands their cloaked ghoul ship on the ground. They got off the ship and looked around them. They don't like the way the Earth look like to them.

"Ugh! This place is ugly!" Jarz snarled with greed.

"And pathetic too!" said Eyna, folding her arms.

As a person walks by them, he stopped to take a look at them. He cracked with fear as Eyna glares at him with her eyes pleading with evil and rage.

"Hey you! What are you looking at?!" she snapped harshly.

Frightened, the man ran away.

"Hmph! What a weakling!" says Eyna.

Cyclonus turn to Zenna.

"Sister Zenna. Can you track the fairies from here?" he said with a commanding tone.

"I sure can." said Zenna as she conjures a shadow hound with her beast magic. "Just leave it to me!"

The ghoulish hound turns around and obeys Zenna for she ordered it to do her bidding.

"Now, go haunt down those fairies! And report back to us when you found them!" Zenna demanded.

The shadow hound began to sniff out the Winx fairies' scent and tracks it all the way to Kansas City. As it made it to the city, the Winx girls were already all over the place. They been from shop to shop and went all over the Kansas mall like crazy. Zieque, on the other hand, was too busy playing every video game there is on the planet. Hictor was in the bookstore, reading 100 books in the store and Aaron was already set on going home to visit his family since he last seen them when he left earth. Filled with what it sees, the shadow hound reported back to the Black Trix. Zenna was pleased with an evil grin.

"The mutt found the fairies." Zenna said to her siblings. "Now we have them right where we want them!"

"Good work, Zenna. Now the fun part begins." says Katrissa as she waves her dark crystal magic. "Brothers, sisters! Let's ruin their spring break trip for good!"

"Oh finally we're talking!" said Jarz, grinning wickedly.

The evil siblings gathered around, and uses a dark spell to conjure a terrifying beast known as a Chimera. A Greek monster lion with a goats head next to the dragon's head and a snake for a tail. The Black Trix laughed wickedly as the Chimera roared furociously.

"Now go ruin the fairies' spring vacation!" commanded Katrissa.

The Chimera obeys the evil witch as it start to haunt down the Winx Club. The Black Trix watched the beast run wild on the streets as it went to haunt down the Winx fairies and harm them. They laughed wickedly, amused. Knowing that their spring break will be ruined for good.

 **{end of chapter 3}**


	4. Chapter 4 A Trip To Earth

**{chapter 4}**

Meanwhile, as hours passed, the Winx Club fairies headed over with Aaron to his place. They finally arrived at the house where he grew up and his family were waiting for him. Sherris look at Aaron's backyard, where it has a pool and a patio with a rich shade of cherry red.

"Wow, so this is where you used to live here, Aaron?" asked Sherris.

Aaron turned around and smiled.

"Yep. This is my home here on earth." says Aaron. "I'm sure Brunknox remembers that since he has been to Earth and seen my house."

"Yeah, that's true." Brunknox laughed.

"I never have seen where you live before." said Novia, looking around the yard.

"Yeah, and now I can't wait for you guys to meet my family." said Aaron as he knocks on the door.

The figure opening the door was Aaron's father, who was surprised and happy to see his son.

"Ah, Aaron. My son, it is great to see you." said his father as he hugs his son.

"It is great to see you too, dad." said Aaron, smiling back at his dad.

"How ya been, my boy? And who are your friends?" he asked as he looks at the Winx.

Aaron introduce his dad to his friends. They were all pleased to meet him.

"Dad, you remember Brunknox?" Aaron asked as Brunknox approaches them.

"Oh yes. The big muscle boy." said the dad as he shakes Brunknox's hand. "How can I not forget this guy? He the one who help my son here, manage his fairy powers. Isn't that right, Brunknox?"

"Yes sir. That was me." said Brunknox, nodding his head strongly.

Zieque rudely got in front of Brunknox and quickly shakes the dad's hand excitedly.

"Hey there! Nice to meet you, pops." said Zieque, hyperly. "Can I ask you something? How many video games do Aaron got? What system he got? Can I play them? Can I? Can I? Can I?!"

Annoyed, Beautrice shoved him out of the way with her magic.

"Sorry about him. He just needs to stay off caffine for once in his life." Beautrice joked.

Everybody laughed along with her. Aaron's dad folded his arms as he is very pleased with Aaron's friends.

"Well he does have a GameBox SilverX system, down in the basement." says the dad. "Just right we lefted it."

Zieque quickly rushes inside Aaron's house.

"I call first!" he shouts as he darts downstairs.

Aaron shook his head in embarrasment.

"Sorry, I'll go get him." said Aaron as he heads after Zieque. "Hey, Zieque! Wait up! You can't just enter my house like that!"

The Winx all shook their heads as they watch the two enter the house. Aaron's dad smiles as he offers them to come inside with them.

"Well, come on in. Don't let the cool air out. You know, standing outside in the heat." the dad said.

Sherris wipes the sweat off her head while fanning herself with her hat.

"You know, don't mind if I do." said Sherris as she enters the house.

"Me too." said Kartanna, entering next.

"We all do." says Leela agreeably as all of the crew went inside the house.

The Winx felt the air conditioning cool off their skin as they see all over Aaron's house. His dad offered them to sit in the living room, where Aaron's mother and grandmother were surprise to meet them.

"Why hello there. I never knew Aaron had made so many friends there." said Aaron's mother. "Please do make yourselves at home."

Kartanna can hear Zieque cheering loudly in the basement, playing Aaron's video games.

"Well we all know he is already." Kartanna joked, knowing Zieque.

Everyone laughed along with her. As Aaron's mother offers the Winx something to drink, Novia wanted to asked her about Aaron.

"I must ask. How did Aaron found out he was a fairy?" asked Novia.

The mother put down her cup of tea and she shares her story of watching her son grew up into a magical fairy.

"Well it all started when he was still in high school here on Earth." said the mother as she continues her story. "He would always get into trouble like skipping school just to hang with his skater friends of his."

"I always knew they were trouble." said the grandmother.

The Winx looked at each other for they were amazed of Aaron's story here on Earth. The mother continues the rest of her tale.

"And on the day, Aaron began doing some strange magic and then he is flying all over the place." said the mother as she finishes drinking her tea.

"Ooh that boy is going to get himself hurt one of these days." says the grandmother, shaking her head.

They all laughed along with the grandmother's humour.

"But I always knew he was something special." said the mother. "Our special, special boy."

"Mom, stop embarrasing me in front of my friends." says Aaron, blushing as he walks in.

"Awww, Aaron's got a sweet mother who loves him." teased Janus as she makes a funny pose.

"Okay, enough." Aaron joked, hiding away his embarrasment.

Everyone was chatting away and laughing. Just like a family would be. Suddenly, a loud thump crashes in the backyard. Alerted, the Winx heard the thundering noise and they all got up from the sofa.

"What was that?" Novia wondered.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." said Hictor, looking around, alarmed.

"Let's go check it out." said Leela.

They all headed outside. As they got out into the yard, they was confronted by the Chimera. Then the monster immediately attacked the Winx, but they all quickly dodge out of the way.

"What was that thing?" Sherris asked in fear.

"It's a Chimera!" said Hictor as he examines the beast. "Half lion, half dragon, half goat with a snake for a tail. According to mythology."

"But they don't exist!" says Leela.

"Well, they do now!" said Beautrice as she dodged the Chimera's attack.

This just in, Zieque finally rushed outside to join the gang and see the beast trying to claw them.

"Hey, you monster!" yelled Zieque as he kicks the Chimera in the nose. "That is for ruin my game time!"

Aaron's parents rushed outside to see the Winx facing the Chimera. Horrified for them, the mother became shocked by the ordeal and then she drops her cup on the ground.

"Oh dear, what was that thing doing in our yard?!" screamed the mother in fear.

The dad holds her close, protecting her.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look friendly." said the dad.

"Where has this neighborhood gone to?!" shouted the grandmother.

The Winx stood ready to face the Chimera.

"C'mon, Winx! Let's transform!" said Novia.

They others agreed as they prepared to transform into fairies. They all hudled up together and began glowing.

"Magic Winx! Galaxy!" they all shouted.

"Novia! Fairy of the Fire Stars!" shouted Novia.

"Leela! Fairy of Blue Morphix!" shouted Leela.

"Sherris! Fairy of the Sun, Moon and Stars!" shouted Sherris.

"Kartanna! Fairy of Alien Technology!" shouted Kartanna.

"Janus! Fairy of the Volcanos of Venus!" shouted Janus.

"Beautrice! Fairy of Ravens and Darkness!" shouted Beautrice.

"Aaron! Fairy of Cyber-Skating!" shouted Aaron.

"Zieque! Fairy of Beams and Sabers!" shouted Zieque.

"Brunknox! Fairy of Godlike Power!" shouted Brunknox.

"Hictor! Fairy of Techno-Sorcery!" shouted Hictor.

The Winx flied up in the air and begin fighting back.

"I got something for you, pal!" Zieque shouts as he attacks. " **Rain of Lasers!** "

The attack had little effect on the Chimera. Then, Beautrice flies down to attack.

" **Raven's Storm!** " shouts Beautrice, attacking the beast.

The Chimera was pushed back, but stood it's ground. Beautrice was shocked.

"What?! How is it still standing?" Beautrice says.

"Bea, look out!" yells Novia.

The Chimera nearly clawed Beautrice, but she dodged it. Brunknox dropped hard on the ground, making a massive earthquake attack.

" **Colossal Foot Stomp!** " Brunknox shouts, knocking the chimera off balance.

After a few attacks, the beast makes a loud stunning roar to stunned the Winx fairies. For that attack, they all fall to the ground. The Black Trix, who was watching from a far view, was very pleased.

"It looks like we got them right where we want them." said Jarz, smiling wickedly.

"Yeah, that'll show these fairies whose boss." says Eyna.

"It won't be long until these fairies are torn to pieces." says Katrissa as they all laughed wickedly.

They watch the Chimera attack the Winx. The beast cornered the fairies as it was about the maul them all.

 **{end of chapter 4}**


	5. Chapter 5 A Trip To Earth

**{the final part}**

As the horrid beast corners the Winx, Brunknox pounds his fist onto the Chimera's nose. The monster backed away, hurt.

"Yeah, you showed him, big man!" shouted Zieque with a cheerful glee.

Leela noticed the five figures from the far view, standing on top of the garage roof across the alley. It was the Black Trix.

"Guys, heads up!" Leela says, pointing at the evil siblings. "Look whose here!"

The others turn to face them.

"The Black Trix!" the Winx all shouted in unison.

"Well hello, fairies." said Katrissa as the Black Trix hovers towards the Winx. "Did you miss us?"

"Hmph! Yeah right! Like we miss taking you freaks down!" said Zieque, folding his arms.

Jarz steps out of the group and charges his fist into full power.

"Oh no. That's gonna be us taking you down. Once and for all!" scolds Jarz as he darts at Zieque.

The Black Trix began to attack the Winx. The Chimera got back up and tries to slash Beautrice. Novia shouts out at the fairy of darkness.

"Beautrice, look out!" Novia screams as the monster pounces at Beautrice.

But before it can claw her, Beautrice quickly acts fast.

"Oh no you don't!" she said as she conjures a dark black hole. " **Tunnel Of No Return!** "

The void swallows the beast whole until it was finally no more. Aaron's family watch in shock as the Winx continues their battle with the Black Trix. Cyclonus attacks Brunknox.

"Let's see if you can muscle your way out of this, fairy!" said Cyclonus with a snarl as he creates a swarm of tornadoes, surrounding Brunknox. " **Supercell Funnel!** "

Brunknox grips onto the ground, maintaining his balance. He smiled as he thought of a plan.

"You think a serenade of tornadoes is gonna stop me?! I don't think so!" said Brunknox as he super claps through the whirlwinds, right at Cyclonus. " **Hand of Zeus!** "

The attack throw Cyclonus right at the wall of the neighbor's garage. He stands over the monstrous wizard.

"Serves you right, wizard!" said Brunknox, folding his arms with a smirk.

Over the half-time, the Black Trix were nearly have their victory, but then Novia came up with a plan.

"Hey, Winx! I had an idea!" said Novia as the other fairies huddled together. "Let's try a powerful convergence spell."

"I like the idea even better." said Janus.

"Let's do this." said Leela.

The Winx fairies hold hands and combined their powers. The Black Trix are in trouble now. They tried to get and stop them but they were too late.

" **Winx Magic Convergence!** " the fairies shouted as their power blasted the Black Trix right out of planet earth.

They were now gone and the Winx cheered for their spring break is now saved. As the days passes by, it is time for the Winx to head back to Vantaillas. Aaron was finishing up saying his goodbyes to his family.

"I am so proud of you, Aaron." said his mom.

"Keep up the good work, son." said his dad.

"And don't do anything reckless! You hear?!" shouted his grandmother.

Aaron rolled his eyes happily, knowing that his grandmother has never changed a bit for as long as he can remember.

"Okay, grandma. I won't." said Aaron as he turn to his parents. "Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad. It is nice seeing you guys again."

"We are happy that you'd stop by to visit." says his dad. "Come back soon in the summer time to visit us again some time."

Aaron nodded his head.

"I will. That's a promise." said Aaron as he heads to the Starbeam's Wing.

His parents wave their goodbyes as Aaron looked out the window, waving back at them. The ship began to take off and flies away, leaving planet Earth. The Winx turned to see the orbits passing them by as Hictor launched the ship in high speed.

"We are now entering the galaxy." announced Hictor, piloting the ship.

Novia walks up to Aaron.

"Aaron, are you okay?" wondered Novia.

"Yeah. Never been better." said Aaron, smiling.

Leela walk up to the two.

"I have to say, planet Earth is not just as bad as Vantaillas." said Leela. "We should go there again some time quite often."

This just in, Sherris, Janus and Zieque added in.

"Yeah, we should. I mean they got the greatest fashions there. The shoes, the Prada and ooh! The styles." shrieked Sherris, falling out of her seat.

"Hey, me too! I like Earth fashions too, you know!" shouts Janus.

"And I like the video games the planet has." said Zieque. "They have shooting games, online games and even the coolest systems to play them..."

Beautrice shook her head.

"Oh give it a rest, you guys! You're all making my ears burn, hearing all of this nonsense." moaned Beautrice, putting her head down on the pallad.

Novia and the others laughed along as the ship headed back home to the magical galaxy.

 **{end of the final chapter}**

(Next time on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; Brunknox just got a recent letter sent to him by a mysterious person. Determined to find out who it is sending that letter, Brunknox went out to seek his secret admirer, leaving the Winx confused and suspicious. But it turn out to be a trap, set by Cyclonus and he captures Brunknox. Can the Winx stop Cyclonus and save Brunknox?)


End file.
